Classic WoW Wiki talk:Domain
See the Village Pump for terms and conditions, described by http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk). This vote is about the domain of the website, being discussed primarily for advertising/funding concerns, potentially the very future of the wiki. The primary discussion of the topic can also be found at the Village Pump. Vote yes if you would like to keep the current domain (www.wowwiki.com). If you vote yes, please nominate or support an existing nomination as a representative. Vote no if you would allow wowwiki to move to a wikia domain (*.wikia.com). ;IF YOU WISH TO PARTICIPATE, PLEASE VOTE ON OR BEFORE JANUARY 31, 2009. Votes ;Yes: 23:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC)||Fandyllic}} 23:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC)||Fandyllic}} 05:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC)|Fandyllic}} 14:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC)|Fandyllic}} 04:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC)||See comment.}} 07:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC)|Fandyllic}} ;No: ;Neutral: 16:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC)|See comment.}} Comments I'm alright with either direction, but I didn't get that impression from everyone else. So if the community decides to stay with our current domain, I'd like to nominate Fandyllic (talk · ), if he would accept the responsibility, to be our non-Wikia representative. -Howbizr (talk) 18:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't care either way, but I concur that Fandyllic and either PCJ or Sandwichman should be representatives.--Ragestorm (talk · ) 18:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I also concur with Fandyllic, and think I'd probably lean more toward Murph, for having gotten this whole thing started as well as the spirit of finding the middle ground. --Sky (t · · w) 21:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Since Gil mentioned 1 or 2 reps, should we pursue that course of action, I'll second Murph as well. -Howbizr (talk) 22:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::While I am honored and understand why the representatives are being chosen, I have little idea what I would actually do if selected. That said, I third Murph, second Pcj, and also nominate Gourra.-- 23:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I honestly wasn't looking for an official position for myself in this, but I'm happy to accept the nomination, and do my best to represent the community. I'd like there to be at least 2 of us in this role, as it's a controversial subject and really needs more than one person to carry the responsibility. Two reps is probably sufficient, although I've no objections to there being a 3rd, and I can't see Wikia objecting to that if it's presented as a team that will endeavour to present a consistent message. I've nominated Fandyllic above, although I'd be happy to work with any of the admins on this, if selected. -- 05:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :If we're voting/nominating representatives while we're at it, I support Fandyllic,as he is a long time contributor and admin and Murph as he has been very involved in this discussion. 16:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Right, that's 8 for Fandyllic, 4 for Murph, 2 for PCJ, and 1 for Gourra, feel free to check my math and update. --Ragestorm (talk · ) 16:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm scared. What is it that I'm representing again? Anyway I can serve as an advisor, but I'm not sure what message we want to communicate. I am actually not opposed to having a *.wikia.com dprimary domain with www.wowwiki.com or wowwiki.com as a redirect, but I'd like more time than Wikia has given (like 2 weeks from today rather than "I now have a date for when this is planned: Jan 7th." --Kirkburn). I'm not going to vote, since I've already gotten alot of votes as a representative. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:10 PM PST 5 Jan 2009